


Krogan Tamer

by Glostixdix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Scalie, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix





	Krogan Tamer

Shepard couldn’t fathom what part of this sounded like a ‘plan’ in her brain. Sitting at the bar in AfterLife, she slammed back her third drink. The Salairan bartender gave a laugh, taking the cup from her. “Another Suicide mission?” He said as he poured her another. “I’d think you’d have gotten a break after the last one.”   
“I did...” she said, staring down into the cup. “Meeting up with an old friend here...”  
“An old flame?” He smiled as she glared up at him. No. Not a flame. A... curiosity. If word got around.... She shook her head and the bartender chuckled again. “I won’t bother you any longer....” He smiled at her, leaning in closer. “Beside, it looks like he’s already here...”  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight as she became intimidatingly aware of a large presence behind her. “Shepard...” The figure practically croaked as he slammed down onto the stool next to her. Urdnot Wrex, several hundred pounds of unadulterated fury. “You look just as ugly as the day I found you.” The krogan let out a harsh laugh. “Look who’s talkin’.” He waved the bartender off as he came around to ask if he’d be drinking. “I got shit ta do, and you got places ta be. So, are we going to do this or what?” Shepard slammed her drink again and nodded. “Yeah. The Normandy is docked and everyone has shore duties... only one there might be Joker, but he’s too preoccupied to care.”   
“Good.” Wrex nodded and got up. “Let’s get this over with.”

Back in the commander’s quarters, Wrex sat back on the bed. Even without his armor, he was still... fairly well armored. His chest and belly seemed to be the only unarmed parts, covered with a soft scaling not unlike the skin of a frog. Between his legs, his genital slit twitched, concealing his nethers within. Shepard stripped down as well, taking her time as she began to have second thoughts. “Christ, Shepard.” Wrex said with a laugh. “You look like you’ve been through hell recently. Those scars tell a story.” He got up, walking over to her and putting his arms around her waist. Despite his cold, hostile attitude toward the whole thing, his touch was warm, soft, and almost gentle. ‘Leave it to the krogan to find scars sexy...’ she though to herself. Who was she kidding though. Garrus after taking that rocket to the face? If Tali wasn’t already all up in that she would have been. No, Instead she got the Krogan. “Are you....sure you want to do this?” Her hesitation finally got the best of her. Wrex licked her neck, nipping her gently. “You dragged my ass all the way out here Shepard, I’ll be damned if I ain’t gonna get any.” He pulled her back, laying down on the bed with her. “So...How does this work...?” She’d meant to do research, but how do you even start that conversion? Especially with Mordin? ‘Hi, I want to bang a krogan. Any pointers?’ Wrex shook his head with a laugh. “You never were one to think things through.... I like that about you. We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.” He nipped at her neck again. “So...yer slit is... down here right?” Shepard gasps as Wrex rubbed a finger against her. She was already wet, and bucked her hips against him as he rubbed. “Well, don’t you seem eager.” He teased, working his finger around and instead her. Oh god it was larger than she though. And that was just his finger. He wiggled it, watching her moan and squirm as he played with her insides. Between his own legs, his penis began to emerge. Bulbous head with three small nips and a sleek shaft, it wasn’t nearly as grotesque as she was anticipating. “I thought you’d have two.” She panted, still grinding down on his finger. “I did.” Wrex said, pulling his finger out. “Lost the other in a fight for dominance.” He stood at the end of the bed and admired her, already a hot mess and they hadn’t even started. He’d have to be careful though, she couldn’t take his full weight like a female krogan could. Wouldn’t matter though, He’d fuck into oblivion anyway. He took her by the legs and gently pulled her to the end of the bed, helping her get propped up on her knees. “You ready for this, Shepard?” He asked, nipping at her shoulder. “Yes....yes I am...” She bit her lip and looked back at him. Taking her by the hips, he buried himself in deep, causing her to cry out as he hit her cervix. “Too much?” He asked, pulling back slightly. She shook her head. “No, Oh god no. It’s amazing.” Her face was flush and she was drooling slightly. Wrex nodded and pushed himself back in, keeping a slow and steady rhythm. Once settled in, his whole body began to vibrate, a guttural resonance reverberating throughout them both. To Shepard it made each and every thrust that much more powerful. As he continued, she could feel as if their bodies became one. Shepard was so lost in the feeling she didn’t realize just how close she was to cumming. All at once she felt the wave of pleasure wash over her, clenching down on Wrex’s shaft. Wrex snarled, laughing as his legs buckled and he too came to the pleasure. “Agh....shit, Shepard... No one told me how tight you humans were....” He tried to pull out and Shepard cried out again. The girth had changed locations, moving from the tip to the base and effectively locked them together for the time. Wrex put his arm under her and pulled her up. “This might feel weird....” He warned as he sat he up right on his cock and moved to sit down. “We’re gonna be like this for a while....” He sighed, again nipped at her shoulder. She could still feel him leaking inside her, filling her womb up to the brim until her stomach bloated slight and the rest began to steep out around his knot. “Hope you don’t mind laying eggs...” He joked, giving her chest a squeeze with his now free hands. She groaned, moaning and beginning to grind back down upon it. Something about that...that idea. Laying a clutch of the next Urdnot clan... It just got her going again. Wrex didn’t seem to mind, continuing to squeeze her chest as she rocked and bucked. They weren’t going anywhere, why let a good thing to go waste? Just as she was about to truly get going again, the intercom broke out.

“Commander? Is that you? Are you alright?!” Joker’s voice called out. What great timing....  
“Yes, Joker. What is it?” She said with a sigh, slowing her rocking to a stop. Wrex growled, snorting. “What do you want, Joker?” Her sneered, none to happy at being interrupted. There was a long silence as Joker processed what was going on. “Oh....Oh god....Hi. Wrex.... I’m...going to need some ear bleach....” Wrex grumbled and pushed Shepard off him, pulling out with an audible pop. “I need to get going, Shepard.... I’ll see you around.” And with that he dressed and left, leaving Shepard on the floor in a pool of cum and memories.


End file.
